breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Light subtitles
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:39,480 --> 00:00:45,669 So cigarettes and gas is $79.70. 2 00:00:47,360 --> 00:00:48,998 Crap. 3 00:00:49,360 --> 00:00:51,112 There's an ATM right outside. 4 00:00:51,280 --> 00:00:54,556 Yeah, I don't have a card. 5 00:00:55,160 --> 00:00:58,516 Well, you can write a personal cheque with ID. 6 00:00:59,040 --> 00:01:02,237 Kind of in between banks right now. 7 00:01:03,080 --> 00:01:06,038 You think I could just come back later? 8 00:01:06,200 --> 00:01:09,112 I'm totally good for it. I'd come back, I swear. 9 00:01:11,840 --> 00:01:14,991 If it were me, I'd be totally, you know, "No problem." 10 00:01:15,160 --> 00:01:17,913 But my dad is this ginormous hard-ass. 11 00:01:18,240 --> 00:01:20,356 He was in Fallujah for a year. 12 00:01:20,520 --> 00:01:23,956 And he always checks the receipts. I mean, like, always. 13 00:01:24,480 --> 00:01:26,118 I gotta call him. I'm sorry. 14 00:01:26,280 --> 00:01:27,633 Wait, wait, wait. 15 00:01:28,960 --> 00:01:30,871 Hold on a second. 16 00:01:31,840 --> 00:01:34,195 Maybe we could... 17 00:01:35,160 --> 00:01:36,752 ...trade. 18 00:01:42,560 --> 00:01:43,913 Ever try it? 19 00:01:46,000 --> 00:01:48,673 I mean, I smoke pot a lot sometimes. 20 00:01:49,440 --> 00:01:50,634 I party. 21 00:01:50,840 --> 00:01:52,114 But... 22 00:01:52,480 --> 00:01:55,199 - But that stuff's really addictive, right? - Not really. 23 00:01:55,360 --> 00:01:58,670 It's just a media thing. You know? 24 00:02:02,520 --> 00:02:04,351 What's it like? 25 00:02:09,240 --> 00:02:10,719 It's awesome. 26 00:02:12,800 --> 00:02:17,351 Everything's maximum interesting. 27 00:02:17,520 --> 00:02:24,471 You get these really cold and sharp-like action dagger feelings. 28 00:02:28,160 --> 00:02:29,673 It's awesome. 29 00:02:31,320 --> 00:02:34,118 Come on. What do you say? 30 00:03:05,880 --> 00:03:07,438 Have a nice day. 31 00:03:45,680 --> 00:03:47,159 So how does it feel? 32 00:03:47,760 --> 00:03:48,829 Does it hurt? 33 00:03:49,200 --> 00:03:51,270 Yeah, it's tight. 34 00:03:51,440 --> 00:03:54,637 - Yeah, but is it painful? - It's hard to breathe. 35 00:03:55,640 --> 00:03:57,995 Well, you need your breathing. 36 00:03:59,760 --> 00:04:01,751 Although let's not lose sight of the fact... 37 00:04:01,920 --> 00:04:05,230 ...that you were the victim of a terrible accident, Antonio... 38 00:04:05,400 --> 00:04:07,834 ...so some discomfort is to be... expected. 39 00:04:13,840 --> 00:04:15,990 Let's go with that one. 40 00:04:20,280 --> 00:04:22,157 A cashier's cheque, por fav or. 41 00:04:22,320 --> 00:04:26,233 Oh, and spread the word. I'm building a class-action, flight 515. 42 00:04:26,400 --> 00:04:27,958 Victims' families would be great. 43 00:04:28,120 --> 00:04:30,680 I'll take anyone on the ground who suffered emotionally. 44 00:04:30,840 --> 00:04:33,912 Anxiety, sleeplessness. You get the picture. 45 00:04:34,080 --> 00:04:35,399 Trouble? 46 00:04:36,800 --> 00:04:38,836 Ted Benek e? You cannot be serious. 47 00:04:39,000 --> 00:04:42,197 - That guy is a jok e. - You know what? You called my bluff. 48 00:04:42,400 --> 00:04:43,549 What does that even mean? 49 00:04:43,720 --> 00:04:46,757 You dared me to tell the police and I couldn't do it, so you win. 50 00:04:46,920 --> 00:04:50,230 If you want to stay in this house, fine, but we are not married anymore. 51 00:04:50,400 --> 00:04:53,631 I told you that I was done cooking meth, Skyler. 52 00:04:53,800 --> 00:04:55,313 - I promised you that. - So what? 53 00:04:55,480 --> 00:04:57,835 You know what? At least I didn't run off to go... 54 00:04:58,000 --> 00:05:01,151 Jesus! I mean, everything that I did, I did for this family. 55 00:05:01,320 --> 00:05:04,312 - Just k eep telling yourself that. - What is that supposed to mean? 56 00:05:04,480 --> 00:05:06,118 You don't lik e it, then leave. 57 00:05:06,280 --> 00:05:09,477 - And tak e your drug money with you. - That's what you want. 58 00:05:11,080 --> 00:05:14,595 - Jesus. - Garbage disposal. 59 00:05:14,760 --> 00:05:16,512 You think this will get me to move out? 60 00:05:16,680 --> 00:05:19,353 You can screw Ted. You can screw the butcher, the mailman. 61 00:05:19,520 --> 00:05:20,919 - God, Walt. - Whoever you want. 62 00:05:21,080 --> 00:05:23,674 Screw them all. I'm not going anywhere. 63 00:05:23,840 --> 00:05:25,512 Suit yourself. 64 00:05:26,040 --> 00:05:28,190 Is this a good or bad thing? 65 00:05:29,320 --> 00:05:31,788 Suit myself. You want me to suit myself? 66 00:05:31,960 --> 00:05:33,678 I'll suit myself to his face! 67 00:05:34,200 --> 00:05:35,918 It's a bad thing. 68 00:05:46,360 --> 00:05:47,793 Hello. 69 00:05:49,080 --> 00:05:50,638 Walter White to see Ted Beneke. 70 00:05:50,800 --> 00:05:54,679 I'm sorry. Mr. Beneke's on a conference call. 71 00:05:55,160 --> 00:05:58,516 Okay. I will wait. 72 00:05:58,680 --> 00:06:00,511 It could be a while. 73 00:06:00,680 --> 00:06:03,558 I have all the time in the world. 74 00:06:27,120 --> 00:06:29,111 Okay. 75 00:06:30,520 --> 00:06:32,750 - Here we go. Okay. - Excuse me. 76 00:06:32,920 --> 00:06:34,990 - Mr. Beneke's not available. - Ted? Come on. 77 00:06:35,160 --> 00:06:36,798 Sir, excuse me. 78 00:06:38,040 --> 00:06:39,268 Excuse me. 79 00:06:39,440 --> 00:06:41,078 Ted, I can see you. 80 00:06:41,240 --> 00:06:43,595 I can see you standing right there in your office. 81 00:06:43,760 --> 00:06:44,795 Now, come on. 82 00:06:45,520 --> 00:06:49,638 Open the door. Come on, let's talk. I just want to talk. That's all. 83 00:06:49,800 --> 00:06:52,314 Come on, let's be men about this. Okay? How about that? 84 00:06:54,320 --> 00:06:56,788 Hey, Walt. I'm kind of in the middle of something now. 85 00:06:56,960 --> 00:06:58,598 Oh, yes, you are. 86 00:06:59,000 --> 00:07:00,433 So open the door. 87 00:07:00,600 --> 00:07:02,830 You're damn right. You're right in the middle. 88 00:07:03,000 --> 00:07:05,355 Just open the door and let's talk about it, okay? 89 00:07:05,520 --> 00:07:07,590 Open the door, Ted, right now. 90 00:07:08,760 --> 00:07:12,548 You don't want to be a man about it? Plan B. How do you like that? Plan B. 91 00:07:12,960 --> 00:07:15,474 We have a situation. 92 00:07:19,160 --> 00:07:22,835 Walt. Walt. Walt. 93 00:07:23,000 --> 00:07:25,150 What are you doing? 94 00:07:25,480 --> 00:07:26,959 I'm talking with Ted. 95 00:07:37,760 --> 00:07:42,072 Next time, you'll open the door. 96 00:07:42,240 --> 00:07:45,755 - Freeze! Come on. - Oh, damn it. 97 00:07:45,920 --> 00:07:47,239 No, I'm just here to talk. 98 00:07:47,400 --> 00:07:49,595 - I just want to talk to him. - Outside. Let's go. 99 00:07:49,760 --> 00:07:53,196 God. Can I just talk? I just want to talk to him. 100 00:07:53,360 --> 00:07:55,271 - Calm down. - I'm just... Okay, all right. 101 00:07:55,440 --> 00:07:58,591 All right, all right, all right. I'm calm. I'm calm. 102 00:07:59,560 --> 00:08:00,993 Asshole. 103 00:08:19,040 --> 00:08:20,996 What do you want? What do you want? 104 00:08:21,160 --> 00:08:23,958 Hey! Hey, come on. 105 00:08:26,200 --> 00:08:27,679 What the hell is wrong with you? 106 00:08:27,840 --> 00:08:30,195 You act like you're the first guy this happened to. 107 00:08:30,360 --> 00:08:33,830 I caught my second wife screwing my stepdad, okay? 108 00:08:34,000 --> 00:08:37,151 It's a cruel world, Walt. Grow up. 109 00:08:37,960 --> 00:08:41,236 - I just wanted to talk to him. - Yeah, well, now I'm talking to you. 110 00:08:41,400 --> 00:08:43,231 Consider this an inte... ntion. 111 00:08:43,400 --> 00:08:46,073 You could have been arrested back there. You understand. 112 00:08:46,240 --> 00:08:49,152 Speaking as your lawyer, I'm always looking for billable hours. 113 00:08:49,320 --> 00:08:51,470 But speaking as your business associate... 114 00:08:51,640 --> 00:08:54,359 ...I'm strongly advising that you get your shit together. 115 00:08:55,480 --> 00:08:59,598 Just cool it with this Beneke guy, at least for now. Okay? 116 00:09:00,760 --> 00:09:04,435 Let's talk shop, because I think this is a great opportunity... 117 00:09:04,600 --> 00:09:08,149 ...to channel some of that negative energy into something positive. 118 00:09:08,320 --> 00:09:11,232 - How did you know? - Sorry? 119 00:09:11,520 --> 00:09:13,875 About Skyler. About where to find me just now. 120 00:09:14,040 --> 00:09:15,917 How did you know? 121 00:09:16,200 --> 00:09:19,829 That's just my meticulousness. Don't bog down in detail, Walt. 122 00:09:20,000 --> 00:09:22,958 - The lesson here should be... - Did you bug my house? 123 00:09:27,160 --> 00:09:29,435 Yeah, but I didn't know it was your house, did I? 124 00:09:29,600 --> 00:09:32,114 You'd moved out. Besides, you basically told me to. 125 00:09:32,280 --> 00:09:35,158 - I told you to? - You strongly hinted that I should. 126 00:09:35,320 --> 00:09:39,199 You were worried your wife might say something to the police. 127 00:09:39,360 --> 00:09:43,751 What? No, no, that's not true. When the hell did I say that? 128 00:09:43,920 --> 00:09:46,434 Let's not get lost in the who, what and whens. 129 00:09:46,600 --> 00:09:50,673 The point is we did our due diligence and she didn't talk. 130 00:09:50,840 --> 00:09:52,796 She kept quiet. She stood by you, Walt... 131 00:09:52,960 --> 00:09:56,748 ...which, if you ask me, is the ironical silver lining here. 132 00:09:56,920 --> 00:09:58,672 I mean, on the one hand... 133 00:09:58,840 --> 00:10:03,436 ...sure, she snuck off the reservation to get some dirty, damp and deep. 134 00:10:03,600 --> 00:10:04,828 On the other hand... 135 00:10:15,520 --> 00:10:16,794 Off me. 136 00:10:20,400 --> 00:10:22,197 You're fired! 137 00:10:22,360 --> 00:10:23,713 - You're done! - Good! 138 00:10:23,880 --> 00:10:25,598 "Oh, boohoo, I won't cook meth anymore". 139 00:10:25,760 --> 00:10:27,557 You're a crybaby. Who needs you? 140 00:10:27,720 --> 00:10:30,314 I'm unplugging the website, so no more money laundering. 141 00:10:30,480 --> 00:10:31,469 How do you like that? 142 00:10:31,640 --> 00:10:34,234 I want those bugs out of my house today. 143 00:10:34,400 --> 00:10:36,550 I want them out now! 144 00:10:36,720 --> 00:10:40,349 You just bought a $300 suit, psycho! 145 00:10:41,720 --> 00:10:43,233 Go. 146 00:10:49,000 --> 00:10:51,309 Great, drilled right into the stucco. 147 00:10:53,800 --> 00:10:56,439 A little bit of putty, you'll be fine. 148 00:10:58,000 --> 00:11:00,468 Just make sure you get all of those things. 149 00:11:00,640 --> 00:11:04,792 A, these things cost $800 apiece. 150 00:11:04,960 --> 00:11:06,439 B, you're not that interesting. 151 00:11:06,600 --> 00:11:09,558 So yeah, I'll get all of them, Walter. 152 00:11:10,920 --> 00:11:14,993 Great line of work, by the way. Real upstanding field. 153 00:11:15,360 --> 00:11:16,952 Yeah, well... 154 00:11:18,600 --> 00:11:20,511 ...I enjoy it. 155 00:11:28,960 --> 00:11:32,111 You're free to leave now. Anytime. 156 00:11:33,720 --> 00:11:36,234 You know, Walter... 157 00:11:36,760 --> 00:11:40,594 ...sometimes it doesn't hurt to have someone watching your back. 158 00:12:56,440 --> 00:12:57,919 Mr. White? 159 00:13:03,440 --> 00:13:04,793 Hi. 160 00:13:06,720 --> 00:13:08,199 What's up? 161 00:13:11,800 --> 00:13:15,839 I can't begin to understand what you're going through, Walt... 162 00:13:16,000 --> 00:13:20,790 ...with all of your health concerns and the stresses you've been under. 163 00:13:20,960 --> 00:13:22,518 But still, as educators... 164 00:13:22,680 --> 00:13:26,559 ...there are certain responsibilities we need to be meeting here... 165 00:13:26,720 --> 00:13:29,359 ...to the school and to the students themselves. 166 00:13:29,520 --> 00:13:31,033 Of course. 167 00:13:33,040 --> 00:13:35,679 Is this a wheaten terrier? 168 00:13:37,680 --> 00:13:39,113 Norfolk. 169 00:13:39,680 --> 00:13:41,079 Norfolk? 170 00:13:41,760 --> 00:13:43,637 That's surprising. 171 00:13:44,440 --> 00:13:48,228 Walt, could you come back over here and have a seat, please? 172 00:13:49,200 --> 00:13:50,519 Sure. 173 00:14:01,560 --> 00:14:04,233 You've been absent a lot recently. 174 00:14:04,400 --> 00:14:09,315 And when you are here at school, there have been some behavioural questions. 175 00:14:09,480 --> 00:14:11,869 And frankly I'm concerned. 176 00:14:15,040 --> 00:14:16,189 Thank you. 177 00:14:25,000 --> 00:14:26,433 Are you feeling okay? 178 00:14:27,480 --> 00:14:30,472 Do you think maybe I should call Skyler? 179 00:14:32,640 --> 00:14:34,232 No. 180 00:14:39,040 --> 00:14:43,511 Let's just keep this... 181 00:14:43,680 --> 00:14:45,272 What...? 182 00:14:47,400 --> 00:14:48,833 Hey! 183 00:14:50,000 --> 00:14:52,195 Walt, what's wrong with you? 184 00:15:31,800 --> 00:15:35,759 You know, look, you're the one always talking about D.C., okay? 185 00:15:35,920 --> 00:15:37,558 This is how you get there. 186 00:15:37,720 --> 00:15:40,553 You answer the bell. You pay your dues. 187 00:15:43,480 --> 00:15:47,917 Besides, you know, it's a big deal to get picked for this. 188 00:15:49,240 --> 00:15:52,869 El Paso's like the Super Bowl. 189 00:15:54,360 --> 00:15:57,033 I could get killed crossing the street, okay? 190 00:15:57,200 --> 00:16:00,317 Whatever. You know, I want to go. 191 00:16:01,040 --> 00:16:02,678 What about last time? 192 00:16:03,160 --> 00:16:04,798 What about last time? 193 00:16:27,040 --> 00:16:28,473 Schrader. 194 00:16:29,040 --> 00:16:31,395 Hey, sheriff. Yeah. 195 00:16:33,760 --> 00:16:34,749 Blue, huh? 196 00:16:36,920 --> 00:16:39,832 Yeah, yeah. Thing is... 197 00:16:40,720 --> 00:16:43,439 Thing is I'm supposed to be getting on a plane right now. 198 00:16:48,320 --> 00:16:51,153 The stuff this guy had was blue. You sure about that? 199 00:16:54,040 --> 00:16:55,632 Yeah. 200 00:16:56,880 --> 00:16:58,518 Yeah, I want to talk to him. 201 00:17:01,640 --> 00:17:02,993 Taxi. 202 00:17:41,120 --> 00:17:42,599 - Hi. - Man, I'm sorry. 203 00:17:42,760 --> 00:17:45,957 I needed to talk to you, but you weren't at your apartment. 204 00:17:46,320 --> 00:17:48,390 No, I moved back home. 205 00:17:49,040 --> 00:17:50,473 That's good, right? 206 00:17:51,600 --> 00:17:52,589 Yeah. 207 00:17:52,760 --> 00:17:55,752 - Yo, did you just get fired? - No. 208 00:17:56,520 --> 00:17:58,351 No, no, no. 209 00:17:59,520 --> 00:18:00,794 It's more like a sabbatical. 210 00:18:01,640 --> 00:18:03,790 Indefinite. Yeah. 211 00:18:17,200 --> 00:18:20,237 So, what's up? 212 00:18:20,960 --> 00:18:22,837 Should we go somewhere? 213 00:18:23,960 --> 00:18:26,076 No, this is fine. 214 00:18:27,640 --> 00:18:31,713 So I want an intro to your guy. 215 00:18:31,880 --> 00:18:33,279 What guy? 216 00:18:34,640 --> 00:18:37,632 Your guy. Your distribution guy. The guy Saul hooked you up with. 217 00:18:37,800 --> 00:18:39,870 No, no, no. Come on, Jesse. 218 00:18:40,560 --> 00:18:44,394 - I thought about it and I want to. - God. 219 00:18:44,560 --> 00:18:46,278 It's the one thing I'm good at. 220 00:18:46,440 --> 00:18:49,034 No, that is just not true. 221 00:18:49,200 --> 00:18:51,668 You're good at a lot of things, son. 222 00:18:51,840 --> 00:18:53,159 Like what? 223 00:18:56,160 --> 00:18:58,071 What about your sobriety? 224 00:18:58,800 --> 00:19:01,155 I told you, I'm not using. 225 00:19:01,840 --> 00:19:03,114 Ever. 226 00:19:03,520 --> 00:19:06,876 I just want back into the business. 227 00:19:10,720 --> 00:19:14,076 Well, I don't. I'm sorry. 228 00:19:14,600 --> 00:19:16,318 I know, and that's cool. 229 00:19:16,480 --> 00:19:19,950 I'm not asking you to cook. 230 00:19:22,160 --> 00:19:23,752 What's this? 231 00:19:24,440 --> 00:19:28,592 In the... end, I just went with two reflux condensers. 232 00:19:28,760 --> 00:19:31,149 I didn't want to lose track of my pH levels. 233 00:19:31,320 --> 00:19:35,154 But I did everything else just like you taught me. 234 00:19:37,120 --> 00:19:38,633 Super careful in my amounts... 235 00:19:38,800 --> 00:19:42,190 ...and watched the numbers every step of the way. 236 00:19:43,040 --> 00:19:46,396 So, what do you think? It's good, right? 237 00:19:48,840 --> 00:19:53,994 What in the hell is this? 238 00:19:54,640 --> 00:19:56,312 - What? - What? 239 00:19:56,480 --> 00:19:59,836 This. This. This is my product. 240 00:20:00,000 --> 00:20:02,389 This is my formula. This is mine. 241 00:20:02,560 --> 00:20:06,712 It's our product, but yeah, I was gonna cut you in. 242 00:20:06,880 --> 00:20:08,472 Oh, you were gonna cut me in? 243 00:20:08,880 --> 00:20:10,996 No, no, no. I cut you in. 244 00:20:11,160 --> 00:20:14,835 What the hell is your problem? All I'm asking is for you to set a meet. 245 00:20:15,000 --> 00:20:17,798 - Absolutely not. - Why? 246 00:20:19,880 --> 00:20:22,599 Because I am not gonna lend my name to an inferior product. 247 00:20:22,760 --> 00:20:25,035 I mean, look at the diameters here. 248 00:20:25,200 --> 00:20:26,918 What did you use for reduction? 249 00:20:27,080 --> 00:20:29,878 Don't tell me. Platinum dioxide, right? 250 00:20:30,040 --> 00:20:33,032 No. Mercury-aluminium amalgam. 251 00:20:33,200 --> 00:20:35,270 The dioxide's too hard to keep wet. 252 00:20:36,360 --> 00:20:38,590 All right, well, you must've done it wrong, then. 253 00:20:38,760 --> 00:20:42,435 Your colour is all cloudy, so you were struggling with distillation too. 254 00:20:42,600 --> 00:20:45,239 Now, this is very shoddy work, Pinkman. 255 00:20:45,400 --> 00:20:47,277 I'm actually embarrassed for you. 256 00:20:47,720 --> 00:20:48,994 What? 257 00:20:49,880 --> 00:20:53,509 No way. I gave out samples and everyone said it was the bomb. 258 00:20:54,640 --> 00:20:56,995 Oh, they said it was the bomb. 259 00:20:57,160 --> 00:21:00,038 And who were they, I wonder? A bunch of meth heads? 260 00:21:00,200 --> 00:21:01,189 - Yeah. - Yeah. 261 00:21:01,360 --> 00:21:03,920 - They should know, right? - Yeah, well, sorry. 262 00:21:04,080 --> 00:21:06,310 - I can't help you. - Fine, ass-wad. 263 00:21:06,480 --> 00:21:09,392 - I'll contact the guy myself. - Oh, yeah? Well, good luck. 264 00:21:09,560 --> 00:21:12,711 Because my guy is a pro and he doesn't deal with junkies. 265 00:21:12,880 --> 00:21:15,519 - You know what? Eat me. - Anytime, loser. 266 00:21:15,680 --> 00:21:16,749 Hey, hey, hey! 267 00:21:17,360 --> 00:21:19,828 Wait. Hey! 268 00:21:57,240 --> 00:21:59,834 I can't believe it's only 4:00. 269 00:22:01,000 --> 00:22:04,117 This day is dragging. 270 00:22:12,320 --> 00:22:14,038 Okay. 271 00:22:40,160 --> 00:22:42,037 I wish I could stay. 272 00:22:42,720 --> 00:22:44,676 So stay. 273 00:22:47,520 --> 00:22:49,431 What's stopping you? 274 00:22:51,800 --> 00:22:54,758 What, like... everything, you mean? 275 00:22:54,920 --> 00:22:58,833 How about my lunatic husband refusing to leave the house? 276 00:23:01,280 --> 00:23:03,077 So move in here. 277 00:23:04,000 --> 00:23:08,755 And then my son hating me even more. 278 00:23:10,080 --> 00:23:12,514 That'll pass. I went through that with the girls. 279 00:23:12,680 --> 00:23:14,079 They adapt. 280 00:23:14,480 --> 00:23:18,792 And now everyone at work thinks I'm an evil ladder-climbing whore. 281 00:23:18,960 --> 00:23:21,599 They're all fired, effective immediately. 282 00:23:21,760 --> 00:23:23,318 What else? 283 00:23:24,640 --> 00:23:27,552 Oh, aren't you the answer man? 284 00:23:31,080 --> 00:23:33,514 Where did it...? 285 00:23:36,200 --> 00:23:39,397 Where did it go wrong, exactly, with you and Walt? 286 00:23:43,520 --> 00:23:46,751 I mean, I always saw him as kind of... 287 00:23:49,600 --> 00:23:51,158 ...mild-mannered. 288 00:23:52,040 --> 00:23:55,828 Something, I don't know, change when he got sick or...? 289 00:23:57,440 --> 00:23:59,396 I don't know what changed, Ted. 290 00:24:00,320 --> 00:24:03,551 And I just don't feel really comfortable talking about it. 291 00:24:03,960 --> 00:24:05,598 Sorry. 292 00:24:06,760 --> 00:24:08,876 Just asking out of self-interest. 293 00:24:09,040 --> 00:24:11,600 Gotta make sure I don't make the same mistake. 294 00:24:13,600 --> 00:24:15,716 I would be amazed. 295 00:24:18,480 --> 00:24:20,835 Just let me see if I'm following you here, Russell. 296 00:24:21,000 --> 00:24:25,596 You got this stuff from some guy at Gasparza's... 297 00:24:25,760 --> 00:24:27,512 ...who was wearing tan pants... 298 00:24:27,680 --> 00:24:31,673 ...and who you're 80 percent sure had a moustache. 299 00:24:31,840 --> 00:24:33,193 That's it, right? 300 00:24:33,360 --> 00:24:37,069 That's your brain working at maximum capacity? 301 00:24:43,560 --> 00:24:45,198 Russell. 302 00:24:46,160 --> 00:24:48,390 Everything all right in there? 303 00:24:49,720 --> 00:24:53,110 Mel. The dude's name was Mel. 304 00:24:53,560 --> 00:24:57,599 Well, there you go. See? You served an actual earthly function. 305 00:24:57,760 --> 00:24:59,557 I can't believe I remembered that. 306 00:24:59,720 --> 00:25:03,599 Mel who? Does he have a last name? 307 00:25:03,960 --> 00:25:05,916 Yeah, Mel. 308 00:25:07,560 --> 00:25:08,834 Wait. 309 00:25:10,200 --> 00:25:11,349 Was it Mel... 310 00:25:11,560 --> 00:25:13,869 ...or Mark? 311 00:25:15,320 --> 00:25:16,958 It was definitely an M name. 312 00:25:17,120 --> 00:25:19,156 Oh, man, I'm losing it. 313 00:25:19,320 --> 00:25:21,675 Wait, wait. 314 00:25:23,640 --> 00:25:25,232 Yeah. 315 00:25:25,920 --> 00:25:28,070 It's gone. 316 00:25:28,240 --> 00:25:29,559 It's gone. 317 00:25:29,720 --> 00:25:31,870 - It was an M name though. - Yeah. 318 00:25:32,040 --> 00:25:34,838 I remember the... sound. 319 00:25:35,000 --> 00:25:40,552 All right, well, we'll go with the... sound. 320 00:25:40,720 --> 00:25:42,358 - Thanks a lot. Appreciate it. - Yeah. 321 00:25:42,520 --> 00:25:44,476 He definitely had tan pants. 322 00:25:47,640 --> 00:25:49,437 Remind me to get a vasectomy. 323 00:25:49,600 --> 00:25:52,194 Okay, it's after 9, so this bar that Girl George is at... 324 00:25:52,360 --> 00:25:54,237 ...probably wall-to-wall dirtbags by now. 325 00:25:54,400 --> 00:25:59,599 Let's go have a little looky-loo, see if we can't find this M-named clown. 326 00:26:02,960 --> 00:26:05,349 What? It's a lead. 327 00:26:05,520 --> 00:26:08,239 - Lead to what? - To Heisenberg. 328 00:26:08,400 --> 00:26:11,710 I told you it was only a matter of time before this guy booted up again. 329 00:26:11,880 --> 00:26:13,757 Here we go, my friend. 330 00:26:13,920 --> 00:26:15,876 Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, Gomey. 331 00:26:16,040 --> 00:26:18,873 Just apologise and buy me a beer. 332 00:26:19,800 --> 00:26:21,791 Man, you're reaching. 333 00:26:21,960 --> 00:26:25,919 This stuff could be a knockoff or left over from an older cook. 334 00:26:26,080 --> 00:26:28,594 How do you know Heisenberg's gearing up again? 335 00:26:29,400 --> 00:26:31,231 How do I know? 336 00:26:32,080 --> 00:26:33,991 Because I know. 337 00:26:34,160 --> 00:26:35,513 I don't get it. 338 00:26:35,680 --> 00:26:38,877 This is the reason why you're blowing off the task force? 339 00:26:39,040 --> 00:26:40,837 Chase down teeners? 340 00:26:41,640 --> 00:26:44,518 I'm getting tired of all the second-guessing. 341 00:26:44,840 --> 00:26:48,276 If you're not sufficiently stimulated by this investigation... 342 00:26:48,440 --> 00:26:50,590 ...do us both a favour and ask for a transfer. 343 00:26:50,760 --> 00:26:53,035 What is up with you lately? 344 00:26:53,200 --> 00:26:56,795 Starting bar fights, turning down El Paso... 345 00:26:56,960 --> 00:26:58,279 ...and now this bullshit? 346 00:26:58,720 --> 00:27:01,280 Do you need to talk to someone or what? 347 00:27:01,880 --> 00:27:03,598 Talk to someone? 348 00:27:04,240 --> 00:27:05,958 Talk to who? 349 00:27:09,400 --> 00:27:13,075 I'm not trying to step on your toes, bro. Okay? 350 00:27:13,520 --> 00:27:15,795 I'm just worried about you. That's all. 351 00:27:15,960 --> 00:27:19,157 Appreciate that, bro. 352 00:27:20,080 --> 00:27:22,389 Now take your hand off my shoulder. 353 00:27:36,520 --> 00:27:38,192 Yeah, yeah, the one that was on TV. 354 00:27:38,360 --> 00:27:41,238 Did any little piece fall on your property? 355 00:27:41,400 --> 00:27:44,278 I'm not looking for an entire wing here, Mr. Linkas. 356 00:27:44,440 --> 00:27:47,352 It could be a nut or a bolt. It could be a bag of peanuts... 357 00:27:47,520 --> 00:27:50,557 ...just so long as it caused you pain and suffering. 358 00:27:50,720 --> 00:27:53,154 Oh, no, no, no. Closed. Calling you back. 359 00:27:53,880 --> 00:27:56,474 You had your chance. I told you to get him cooking again. 360 00:27:56,640 --> 00:28:00,349 You blew it off and now it's too late. The guy's gone mass maniac on us! 361 00:28:00,520 --> 00:28:02,750 All I wanted was to show you two your potential. 362 00:28:02,920 --> 00:28:05,115 And what do I get in return? A bone contusion. 363 00:28:05,280 --> 00:28:08,477 You wanna see the scar? I wish you two had... 364 00:28:09,240 --> 00:28:10,275 Hi, there. 365 00:28:11,440 --> 00:28:14,876 - How in the hell did you get Walt to...? - I made it. 366 00:28:15,040 --> 00:28:18,191 You know the guy who knows the guy, right? 367 00:28:49,960 --> 00:28:51,598 Well, good news is... 368 00:28:51,760 --> 00:28:55,912 ...for a stage-three cancer, the guy's doing well physically. 369 00:28:56,080 --> 00:28:58,116 Mentally, the guy's a disaster. 370 00:28:58,280 --> 00:29:01,670 He's gone off the rails over this thing with his wife. 371 00:29:01,840 --> 00:29:06,595 My opinion, he's not coming back. Not on his own. 372 00:29:09,960 --> 00:29:13,032 Your friends were at his place again, by the way. 373 00:29:13,200 --> 00:29:16,272 They drew something on the street outside his house. 374 00:29:16,920 --> 00:29:20,310 - The scythe. - Animals. 375 00:29:20,480 --> 00:29:22,072 - Does the lawyer know? - Should he? 376 00:29:22,240 --> 00:29:23,798 No. 377 00:29:25,800 --> 00:29:29,679 If you want this guy to produce again, why not just tell him? 378 00:29:29,840 --> 00:29:32,149 You stand between him and an axe in the head. 379 00:29:32,320 --> 00:29:34,754 I don't believe fear to be an effective motivator. 380 00:29:34,920 --> 00:29:36,751 I want investment. 381 00:29:37,200 --> 00:29:40,431 For now, I'm simply interested in time frame. 382 00:29:40,600 --> 00:29:43,398 He will live for the foreseeable future, yes? 383 00:29:43,840 --> 00:29:48,960 Foreseeable. Couple years at least, barring acts of God and men with axes. 384 00:29:50,400 --> 00:29:52,595 From the lawyer, I'm supposed to let you know... 385 00:29:52,760 --> 00:29:55,354 ...the Pinkman kid is looking to sell. 386 00:29:55,520 --> 00:29:58,956 - I don't work with junkies. - That's what I thought you'd say. 387 00:29:59,120 --> 00:30:00,872 Probably for the best. 388 00:30:01,040 --> 00:30:03,315 What I hear, he and Walter are splitsville. 389 00:30:05,320 --> 00:30:06,309 Really? 390 00:30:06,480 --> 00:30:09,790 That's what Goodman says. Cats and dogs. 391 00:30:12,200 --> 00:30:13,838 Do the deal. 392 00:31:37,280 --> 00:31:40,511 You have one unheard message. 393 00:31:40,680 --> 00:31:44,309 Agent Schrader, you need to be calling me back ASAP. 394 00:31:44,480 --> 00:31:47,995 I've got Texas breathing down my neck and I'm not about... 395 00:32:08,640 --> 00:32:12,235 No, I haven't see Matt since my dad fired him, like, a while ago. 396 00:32:12,400 --> 00:32:14,231 Where can I find him, you think? 397 00:32:14,400 --> 00:32:17,278 - No idea. Haven't seen him. - I know. You said that a few times. 398 00:32:17,440 --> 00:32:21,831 Yeah, because I haven't seen him. I don't know what else to say. 399 00:32:25,400 --> 00:32:28,870 - What's your name, darling? - Cara. 400 00:32:34,600 --> 00:32:36,989 Where did this come from, Cara? 401 00:32:37,880 --> 00:32:39,916 I don't know. 402 00:32:40,200 --> 00:32:42,953 What is it? Drugs? 403 00:32:45,200 --> 00:32:48,351 Look, I'm just gonna come right out and say it. 404 00:32:48,720 --> 00:32:51,280 You're a bad liar, Cara. 405 00:32:51,440 --> 00:32:55,672 Don't get me wrong. Not the worst I've... ever seen. 406 00:32:56,080 --> 00:33:00,596 Once had a guy try to explain the dope balloon up his butt on bad Thai food. 407 00:33:00,760 --> 00:33:05,595 Still, you're not a very good liar. 408 00:33:06,280 --> 00:33:09,192 - I honestly don't know... - Stop. 409 00:33:09,360 --> 00:33:12,397 You look like a good kid. I'm not here to get you in trouble. 410 00:33:12,560 --> 00:33:16,314 But you need to tell me where this came from right now! 411 00:33:20,240 --> 00:33:24,119 I never do stuff like this. I swear to God. 412 00:33:24,640 --> 00:33:27,473 I tried it and I hated it, so I just gave it to Matt. 413 00:33:27,640 --> 00:33:29,551 - Okay, and who gave it to you? - Some guy. 414 00:33:29,720 --> 00:33:33,633 He came in a couple days ago and wanted to trade it for gas. 415 00:33:33,800 --> 00:33:36,712 Some guy? What's his name? 416 00:33:37,520 --> 00:33:40,990 Okay, what...? What did he look like? 417 00:33:42,880 --> 00:33:44,632 I don't know. 418 00:33:44,800 --> 00:33:46,711 He looked pretty normal. 419 00:33:46,880 --> 00:33:49,189 You know, white. 420 00:33:52,320 --> 00:33:55,949 I think his hair was lightish brown. 421 00:33:56,720 --> 00:33:58,995 He had really blue... eyes. 422 00:33:59,160 --> 00:34:01,390 They were really, really blue. 423 00:34:01,560 --> 00:34:04,199 Yeah, yeah, yeah, dreamy. Okay, what else? 424 00:34:04,360 --> 00:34:09,115 Piercings, jewellery, distinctive articles of clothing. Come on. 425 00:34:09,920 --> 00:34:11,592 Come on. 426 00:34:12,920 --> 00:34:14,512 Listen to me. 427 00:34:14,760 --> 00:34:18,355 It's real important that I find the person that had these drugs. 428 00:34:18,520 --> 00:34:21,717 So if you can remember anything else... 429 00:34:22,040 --> 00:34:27,672 Come on, think. Come on, now. Come on. 430 00:34:29,480 --> 00:34:31,038 He drove an RV. 431 00:34:31,720 --> 00:34:33,153 Okay, good, good. 432 00:34:33,720 --> 00:34:35,472 What can you remember? What kind of RV? 433 00:34:35,640 --> 00:34:38,393 What colour? Did you spot a license plate? 434 00:34:38,760 --> 00:34:43,914 I don't know the kinds and I didn't see the license. 435 00:34:44,720 --> 00:34:49,840 But the colour was, I think, white, brownish colour. 436 00:34:51,600 --> 00:34:53,477 I'm sorry. 437 00:34:53,640 --> 00:34:55,790 I know I'm not helping you... 438 00:34:57,800 --> 00:35:00,189 ...but, please, don't tell my dad. 439 00:35:09,320 --> 00:35:10,719 Cara. 440 00:35:12,560 --> 00:35:17,111 Please, tell me that that camera works. 441 00:35:30,080 --> 00:35:31,559 Damn it. 442 00:36:26,240 --> 00:36:27,798 Bingo. 443 00:36:47,120 --> 00:36:49,190 These... eggs are good, Mom. 444 00:36:49,920 --> 00:36:51,114 Thanks. 445 00:36:53,160 --> 00:36:56,232 Hey, you know what's weird? Dad's website. 446 00:36:56,400 --> 00:36:59,153 It's been three days since the last donation. 447 00:37:01,280 --> 00:37:06,434 Yeah, well, people lose interest. 448 00:37:19,840 --> 00:37:22,593 So how long are you off for? 449 00:37:26,640 --> 00:37:28,312 A few weeks. 450 00:37:28,920 --> 00:37:31,195 I'll play it by ear. 451 00:37:33,720 --> 00:37:39,636 I probably pushed it, you know, going back to work too soon. 452 00:37:47,920 --> 00:37:52,550 Think I can get a ride today? Louis has a doctor's appointment. 453 00:37:55,440 --> 00:37:56,919 Yeah. 454 00:38:00,640 --> 00:38:05,668 Hey, so, Dad can babysit now, right? 455 00:38:06,400 --> 00:38:10,473 You won't have to take Holly to work every day. 456 00:38:18,440 --> 00:38:21,318 Sometime, maybe. 457 00:38:22,120 --> 00:38:24,998 Yeah, we'll see. 458 00:39:05,760 --> 00:39:07,273 What's up? 459 00:39:11,760 --> 00:39:14,593 I think you'll seriously enjoy, yo. 460 00:39:28,560 --> 00:39:34,157 Wait. No, no. No way. 461 00:39:35,400 --> 00:39:39,439 Hey! Hey! 462 00:39:40,400 --> 00:39:44,473 Hey. What the hell? This is only half. 463 00:39:44,640 --> 00:39:47,313 That's right. It's your half. 464 00:39:49,480 --> 00:39:53,792 Yo, where's the other half, bitch? 465 00:39:54,680 --> 00:39:58,912 I mean, the whole thing was crazy. Poor bastard. I felt sorry for him. 466 00:39:59,080 --> 00:40:02,868 I think he actually thought we were the cable guys, you know. 467 00:40:04,520 --> 00:40:08,354 Anyway, sorry about those missed calls, chief. 468 00:40:08,520 --> 00:40:10,590 I'm changing providers. It won't happen again. 469 00:40:12,200 --> 00:40:14,475 Are you going to El Paso, Hank? 470 00:40:14,640 --> 00:40:17,837 Hell, yes. With pointy boots and bells on. 471 00:40:18,000 --> 00:40:19,752 Got this break in the Heisenberg case. 472 00:40:19,920 --> 00:40:22,753 The blue meth, you mean? The teenth? 473 00:40:22,920 --> 00:40:25,388 Yeah, well, that teenth got things rolling. 474 00:40:25,560 --> 00:40:28,757 I traced it to a gas station in Cibola. That's where I got these. 475 00:40:28,920 --> 00:40:32,435 The station's closed-circuit was down... Surprise, surprise. 476 00:40:32,600 --> 00:40:37,310 - But I was able to pull some of these snapshots off an ATM security camera. 477 00:40:37,480 --> 00:40:39,869 We always thought these guys might be camper-cooking. 478 00:40:40,040 --> 00:40:42,429 First off, your typical Class C motor home... 479 00:40:42,600 --> 00:40:45,398 ...is gonna grunt at least 5000 pounds of interior fixtures. 480 00:40:45,560 --> 00:40:49,030 Appliances, furniture, built-ins, 5000 pounds at least, okay? 481 00:40:49,880 --> 00:40:51,711 See how high that suspension's riding? 482 00:40:52,480 --> 00:40:55,313 No way, no how, this thing's carrying that kind of weight. 483 00:40:55,480 --> 00:40:59,155 This thing has been cleared out and stripped down to its tight-and-curlies. 484 00:40:59,320 --> 00:41:02,551 For what? Blood bank? 485 00:41:02,800 --> 00:41:04,756 Maybe a bookmobile? 486 00:41:05,840 --> 00:41:08,593 There's no clear view of the plates. 487 00:41:08,760 --> 00:41:10,955 Yeah, well, you can only get so lucky, right? 488 00:41:11,120 --> 00:41:14,635 But there's no front plate. Tells me it's likely New Mexico registration. 489 00:41:14,800 --> 00:41:15,869 I check with DMV. 490 00:41:16,040 --> 00:41:20,238 There are only 29 of these... early-'80s Bounders registered in the state. 491 00:41:22,440 --> 00:41:25,318 - Only 29? - Yeah. 492 00:41:25,480 --> 00:41:28,631 So I gotta go, you know, knock on some doors. 493 00:41:36,000 --> 00:41:37,752 They need you in El Paso, Hank. 494 00:41:37,960 --> 00:41:41,509 You bet. I'm just gonna wrap up this Heisenberg thing first. 495 00:41:41,680 --> 00:41:44,035 - You're refusing the assignment. - I'm not. I'll go. 496 00:41:44,200 --> 00:41:45,997 It's just I need some more time. 497 00:41:46,160 --> 00:41:48,879 You're not hearing me, Agent Schrader. 498 00:41:49,200 --> 00:41:50,872 You're out of time. 499 00:41:51,640 --> 00:41:56,236 Are you going to El Paso now, tonight? 500 00:42:00,040 --> 00:42:02,395 It's a simple yes or no. 501 00:42:08,760 --> 00:42:13,231 No. I can't. 502 00:42:15,800 --> 00:42:21,079 But that's only because I'm really close to something big here. 503 00:42:30,920 --> 00:42:32,876 Better get to it, then. 504 00:42:56,960 --> 00:43:00,111 This is KEC A 480, Albuquerque's news radio. 505 00:43:00,280 --> 00:43:02,350 KEC A news time, 10:13. 506 00:43:02,520 --> 00:43:04,829 Our top story this hour, Donald Margolis... 507 00:43:05,000 --> 00:43:08,834 ...the air-traffic controller criticised for his role in the recent air disaster... 508 00:43:09,000 --> 00:43:10,956 ...in which 167 persons died... 509 00:43:11,120 --> 00:43:13,634 ...was rushed to an area hospital early this morning... 510 00:43:13,800 --> 00:43:16,519 ...apparently the victim of a self-inflicted gunshot wound. 511 00:43:16,680 --> 00:43:19,114 Police won't say whether or not... 512 00:44:06,040 --> 00:44:07,598 Your half. 513 00:44:20,240 --> 00:44:21,798 Okay, okay. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 3 Subtitles